Amiga Mía
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic Reela con la canción Amiga Mía de Alex Sanz... Ray ama a Neela... Neela ama a alguien más... es un poco triste y con un final más triste aún... pero bueno, igual espero reviews...


**N/A: tengo cosas que hacer pero oí la canción y decidí que algo tenía que salir de ella... es un songfic triste... pero bueno, compadezcanme**

**Disclaimer: personajes de la NBC y canción "Amiga Mía" de Alejandro Sanz**

**Amiga Mía  
°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+**

_Click_

Es el sonido de la televisión que se enciende, maldita monotonía, ojalá tuviera algo mejor que hacer, algo mejor que estar en casa sin nada bueno en la tele para mirar y sin poder estar junto a ti... a pesar de que vivimos juntos tú ahora tienes turno en el hospital... el hospital... especialmente odio cuando nuestros turnos no nos permiten pasar el tiempo que desearíamos pasar juntos... corrijo, el tiempo que _yo_ deseo pasar _contigo_...

Sí, contigo Neela Rasgotra... mi mejor amiga... mi imposible amor...

No sé exactamente cuando comencé a sentir el calor en mi pecho y la respiración acelerada, el aturdimiento neuronal y las ansias de probar tus labios... pero desde entonces ese ha sido mi peor castigo y mi mejor gloria, soñar con la noche en que me confieses que me amas con la misma locura con la que yo te amo a ti... pero no... sé bien que esa noche jamás llegará... porque...

- buenas noches- saludas cerrando la puerta tras de ti, maldición estaba tan distraído que no te escuché llegar

- buenas noches- te devuelvo el saludo y noto tu mirada triste- ¿cómo te fue?

Te encojes de hombros

- como siempre

- ¿le has visto?- pregunto sabiendo lo mucho que me hace daño leer en tus ojos la respuesta

- si, es muy feliz- dices triste y luego noto con sofocante dolor como intentas reprimir una lágrima por él - voy a ponerme algo más cómodo- repones y te vas a llorar en el silencio de tu habitación sin permitirme consolarte... como siempre

- eres un idiota Tony Gates- es la verdad, ese idiota sabe lo que Neela siente por él y aún así disfruta haciéndole daño cada vez que sale con otra mujer...

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también  
Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca  
Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
Y que enloquece con cada botón que  
Te desabrochas pensando en sus manos  
Él no te ha visto temblar esperando  
Una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando  
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par escucharme nombrarle  
Ay amiga mía lo sé y él también...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

Sales de la habitación en silencio... tus hermosos ojos humedecidos por el llanto, llanto que insistes en negar pese a que las lágrimas brillan en tus pestañas... duele saber como te afecta lo que pasa alrededor de Tony Gates... duele saber que nunca podré tenerte como yo quisiera porque aunque te amo con el alma... tú lo amas a él

- ¿quieres tomar algo?- pregunto para hacerte sonreír

- café gracias- repones desanimada

- ¿tan malo es?- susurro bajito y tu mirada se clava en mí, tu labio inferior tiembla y te acomodas un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

- algo así- dices al cabo de 5 minutos y muerdes tu labio para no llorar

En este momento sólo quisiera abrazarte y tenerte junto a mí para protegerte... para darte un amor libre y sincero, como el amor que mereces... hago el amago de abrazarte pero tú caminas hacia el sillón, clavando tu mirada en el televisor... mi intento falló como siempre... porque me falta valor para hacer lo que mi mente me pide a gritos

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
Amiga mía, no sé, que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma con la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía... tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

Después de una breve cena ambos nos marchamos a nuestros cuartos... tú a pensar en él... yo a pensar en tí... hay algunas hojas desparramadas por mí cama y medio me contento con recojerlas... mi cuarto esta hecho un desastre, tal parece que un huracán hubiese pasado por aquí... yo sé que a tí no te gusta el desorden... menos mal que nunca has entrado aquí

Entonces y en lugar de ordenar tomó la guitarra... afino algunos acordes... necesito relajarme o de lo contrario saldré a romperle la cara al imbécil de Gates... no quiero tener que hacerlo para no darte un motivo de tristeza... no quiero saberte preocupada por él, más de lo que ya estás... una melodía fluye lenta, silenciosa, implaneada, simplemente mis dedos resbalan por las cuerdas y dejan que la música salga...

Al abrir los ojos te veo parada junto a la puerta, que esta abierta y me quedo horrorizado, pero tú luces serena, tranquila y sólo clavas en mí tu mirada

- que bien tocas- dices y yo siento mi cara arder- wow, el artista se sonroja- musitas burlonamente

- ¿fue eso un cumplido?

- fue la verdad- repones encogiéndote de hombros- ¿para quién es esa canción?... sea quien sea debe de ser muy afortunada

- no creo, ella jamás se va a fijar en mí... esta enamorada de otro- digo con pesar

- que tonta... no sabe de lo que se pierde... eres todo lo que cualquier chica podría desear- guardas silencio- hasta mañana

Tus pasos se alejan... tu voz retumba en mis oídos _lo que cualquier chica podría desear_... cualquiera menos la que realmente me interesa...

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
Amiga mía, ojalá algún día, escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas  
Que lo que nunca quisé fue contar tu historia, porque pudiera resultar conmovedora  
Pero perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría  
Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito...  
Amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo  
A hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia  
Me importa porque eres mi amiga...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
_  
La mañana siguiente llega sin nada que pueda decir... es un día de trabajo cualquiera... para los dos... aunque para mí también significa una constante agonía porque lo vas a ver y yo te tendré que ver sufriendo por él... ver tu mirada angustiada porque él no te mira como tú quisieras que te mirara... las lágrimas corriendo por tu rostro... la incalculable soledad...

- hemos llegado- dice tu voz sacandome del ensueño

- si- repongo desanimado

Acabamos de verlo, corriendo hacia el interior del hospital al lado de Abby para atender a un paciente... él ni siquiera a volteado a verte... eso arranca un suspiro de tus labios y te marchas hacia Cirugía sin siquiera mirarme a mí... es un poco injusto que te desquites conmigo, pero te amo tanto que en realidad no me importa... no me importaría aunque tu actitud me costara la vida...

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
Amiga mía lo sé, sólo vives por él que lo sabe también  
Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca  
Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
--------------  
Amiga mía no sé que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, con la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía... tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

No te he visto en todo el día y eso en parte me tiene de mal humor... ya no soporto la indecible agonía que es no tenerte como yo quisiera... aunque eso tal vez signifiqué perderte para siempre... no imagino lo que pensarás de mí si acaso se me ocurriera soltarte así como así lo mucho que te amo... pero es que ya no puedo más... realmente no puedo más

- ¿estás bien Ray?- pregunta Abby con tono preocupado

- de maravilla- respondo con sarcasmo

- ¿seguro?- su tono me indica que no esta jugando

- ¿es posible amar a alguien que ama a otra persona?

- si esa persona no sabe lo que sientes como se supone que sepa lo mucho que te esta lastimando- me dice sin más rodeos

- ¿debo decirle?- preguntó dubitativo

- es lo más honesto

- ¿y si la pierdo para siempre?

- todo en la vida conlleva un riesgo... además a Neela le gustaría saber- la miro asombrado... ¿ella como supo?- intuición femenina- repone a la pregunta que no hice

- gra... gracias- le digo y la veo marchar... las cosas son más complicadas

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_  
_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito...  
Amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo  
A hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia  
Me importa porque eres mi amiga...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

Estoy decidido, aunque me estoy muriendo del miedo... temo perderte... buscó la perfecta ocasión de hablarte pero no la encuentro así que me marchó derrotado al departamento... yo sé que tú irás allá...

Espero, más de lo que nunca he esperado... cuando al fin abres la puerta ya es un poco tarde... me siento preso de mis sentimientos

- Neela... tengo que decirte algo

- Ray.. yo

Nos quedamos callados y luego yo te incito a hablar, suspiras y me abrazas, estás muy feliz, más feliz que nunca diría yo

- me lo dijo- dices radiante

- ¿que cosa?

- que podíamos intentarlo y él... oh estoy tan feliz... me quiere Ray... Tony me quiere- dices con una alegría que para mí es como una daga en el pecho- sé que seremos felices

- felicidades- repongo sombríamente

- gracias- dices y analizas mi mirada... yo te evado- ¿qué querías decirme?

- ah, pues yo... nada- decido de pronto- tu noticia es genial... podríamos celebrar

- eres mi mejor _amigo_ Ray... gracias por todo- me vuelves a abrazar... 'amigo' es algo doloroso

Un brindis y todo lo que yo quería se evapora... no, de cualquier modo no podría haberlo dicho... no porque me dolería perderte... tal vez algún día lo haga... pero ahora me conformo con tenerte abrazada a mi lado fingiendo alegría por tu felicidad... espero que seas feliz y si no lo eres... yo siempre estaré aquí... esperando por ti... por tu amor...

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+  
Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito...  
Amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo  
A hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia  
Me importa porque eres mi amiga...  
+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

**Kozumy  
les guste o no dejen review lol... siquiera para medio matarme...**


End file.
